dark before dawn
by skull-nation23
Summary: Based on characters from newsiegirllaces and tirn33. the justice league is getting older and chaos is emerge along with a manipulative villain within Gotham and key cities. The bat family must contain this problem before the us army take over
1. Chapter 1

Gotham 9pm  
>Gotham city, the dark utopia known for crazed villains and vigilantes. Tonight was different the air was calm suddenly Bruce as batman received a transmission from Barbra Gordon aka the oracle. A local silent alarm was triggered at a liquor store. Within moments batman was leaping from rooftop to rooftop. In pursuit of one of Twoface's thugs batman had to jump to another nearby roof. Easily the thug jumped across. When the thug jumped Bruce soon followed. In mid air Bruce vision became blurred and he attempted to grab hold of a nearby fire escape. With no success Bruce barely touched the rail only to fall ten stories down where a dumpster broke his near death fall. Bruce called for Alfred's assistance just before he passed out.<p>

Waking up in the Batcave Alfred had already stitched up Bruce's wounds.

Setting on the bed Alfred said" master Bruce this is the sixth injury this week. With all this extra help maybe you should allow the others patrol and handle Gotham's scumbags" Bruce shot a angry glare at Alfred but his eyes shortly soften "maybe you're right Alfred."

Alfred dropped is tray of medical supplies shocked and not knowing how to react to the now middle aged batman. he secretly thought that master Bruce is sick to give up his obsession with crime but soon to realize it's for the best. "Remember master Bruce You crossed the line first, sir. You squeezed Gotham dry , you hammered every crook to the point of desperation. The batman is a symbol sir not a man you have trained master Grayson well. Trust in your abilities "

Livy who is now twenty was in her room teaching Damian to dance. Naturally Damian fought Livy every step.

"come on Damian please pleeeeeeeeease" Livy said grabbing Damian and grinding on him  
>"…... This is beneath me Livy" Damian said dryly pretending not to be interested.<br>Damian who now was twenty three and the current night wing stepped at the rhythm of the song. Livy on the other hand was twenty the beautiful blonde loved using her charm on Damian to get her way... most of the time. The summer had ended and now Livy was enrolling for college. Knowing Damian couldn't dance ...wouldn't dance she began to prepare him for the back to school ball.

Livy giggled and said "that's it now turn"  
>Ali secretly watched the two waltz for an hour before she decided to interrupt. Damian loved Livy and Livy loved Damian but Damian never seem to say what he feels. It seemed if a time bomb was ticking in Damian's head as he struggled to savor the moments he had dancing close to Livy.<br>Damian finally spoke why do we have to go to this stupid dance i have training to do. Livy looked in Damian eyes as he returned the stare Livy stepped on his foot  
>"ow!" Damian growled.<br>Livy responded we are going because I want to go and you would flip out if I found another date."  
>Damian replied "as if u could find another date"<p>

Glancing down at her watch Ali figured it was about time Damian put his foot in his mouth Livy stepped on his foot again giving Ali an excuse to enter the room without letting the couple know she was spying.

Ali decided to give the two pointers. Livy's phone rang immediately after answering she grabbed a jacket and rushed off to Colin's apartment.

"Open up Colin it's me" Colin answered with tears streaming down his face and his eyes puffy and red. "He left me liv. He just dumped me after I found him in bed with some bimbo from Dixie's" Livy shouted "let me in Colin" after he opened the door Livy hugged him tightly. Rubbing his back Colin continued "I took him in I catered to him and all he did was use me. I thought he loved me!" Livy knew that this wasn't going end soon so she said  
>"Roy was trouble and isn't Dixie's a gay club…"<br>Colin replied "so I thought it was...trust is hard to come by in this town.

Else where in Gotham in an abandon building.  
>"Mr. Falcone will address you" a thug said opening the door to the limo behind him. A tall Italian man in his late sixties stepped out with his fancy pure gold cane. Standing tall Mr. Falcone said" who are you" the young man cockily said<p>

"deadeye and…" before he could finish Falcone drew his gun along with the other thugs protecting him.  
>"So you think you can come to me and make a name for yourself… what are ya some crime fighter or a bat copycat. Looking down the barrel of Falcone's gun deadeye laughed<p>

"You mob women are sooooo rude." Deadeye retorted. Moments later deadeye took Falcone's gun, shot his bodyguards between the eyes and dismantled the gun and stated" killing your employees Mr. Falcone isn't smart during these times. Falcone yelled "what do u want from me" his heart reached as the young man took a few steps towards him. Dead eye dressed in a black and yellow helmet with a matching leather jacket and blue jeans. Said "about thirty years ago the mob ran Gotham everybody paid to the family back then the Falcone was head family. What happened? I'll tell you the batman has reduced the mob territories and crippled the drug business. Then came joker and hell broke loose now here I am telling you the same thing except I have a plan...


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing for school  
>6:30 am<br>laying in bed with Damian, Livy decided to straddle him. Damian and Livy have been close since she was six. Pulling up Damian's shirt Livy kissed his chest. She loved how his body had shaped since she left for training in Themyscira. Peeling off her bra she kissed Damian. As he slid his hand up her back, she felt a warm tingle down her spine. Her body became warm as she began to blush. Nibbling at Damian's neck she felt his body stiffen beneath her. With a coy smile she said "Alfred's coming". Like awaking from a day dream Damian hopped out of bed and on to the balcony

"Little miss" Alfred said entering Livy's room with her new shoes, jeans and top. Livy Balled up in her bed and pulled her blanket up. "Long night little miss" Alfred said opening Livy's balcony door, allowing the little sunlight Gotham ever have beam into the room. And Damian fell to the ground below. Livy gasped when she saw the half-naked Damian fall over the railing and hearing tree branches break. "Tell Master Damian I'm sorry but it would have been better if he stayed in bed with you instead of hiding"

Alfred smiled then stated master Bruce has prepared your college gift in the garage.  
>Livy's eyes sparkled as she leaped out of bed to her bathroom. Livy was thankful that Bruce made some renovations to her room. Brushing her teeth and getting ready for school.<br>Down stars Damian had gotten dressed and was sleeping at the kitchen table. Livy couldn't help but to check him out in his work clothes. Damian wore a fancy black suit with a dark red shirt underneath and a white tie. He had grown to look like Bruce. He had his mother's hair and eyes. Bruce sat across wearing something similar reading a newspaper.  
>"You're going to be late Bruce said with a stern frown never taking his eyes off the paper. Livy glanced at the clock and rushed looking for her book bag. When she entered the back into the kitchen Bruce smiled and handed Livy her book bag a yellow and black helmet with a tinted visor rested on the backpack. Forgetting her restraint she hugged Bruce like an Amazon and thanked him repeatedly.<p>

In the garage dick and Alfred was polishing the yellow and black Kawasaki ninja. The bike was beautiful. Ali came in with a black leather jacket that had Todd sewn on the back. Livy screamed with joy and began hugging everyone. Bruce said "I couldn't find a red one but Alfred could paint it if you like, showing Livy the picture of the motorcycle she had since she was seven. It was a perfect match.

Revving her new motorcycle Livy took to the highway luckily Bruce and Damian roughly her how to drive because Jason dick and Ali are speed demons. Within moments she was swerving through traffic arriving at Gotham University she was ready to start her freshman year. Livy thought back to when she was six boys teased her and called her names. Stroking her hair Livy's eyes watered as she remembered kids in elementary school cut her beautiful blond braids. She remember walking to school using her special route, and she remember her nemesis Jacob whom she learned to forgive. "I should kick his ass" she thought as she smiled to herself.

Shortly after she arrived a jeep pulled up beside her while she was walking to class.  
>"Yo, Livy" a familiar voice called out it was none other than Jacob. "Look liv don't be like that i said i was sorry for treating you like trash at school. How about we hit a bar or something…" Livy glanced down at her phone ignoring Jacob but thought the school need to call pest control and exterminate rats like Jacob. Entering the student union she glanced around the room looking for her friends. Walking without looking, she nearly knocked this Asian guy with orange and black spiked hair.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Wayne tech…

Straightening his tie Bruce said "in come the Calvary" as the Rolls-Royce crept to a stop the press was waiting at the rear door with their cameras pointed. I am sending you out like sheepamongwolves**.** Therefore be as shrewd as snakes and as innocent as doves" remarked Alfred. Bruce "get em tiger would suffice Alfred" Bruce said. Bruce then smiled and told the confused Damian "just walk straight ahead, don't forget to stop, smile and wave at the press.

Entering Wayne tech Damian and Bruce were met with applause from the employees. Damian gritted his teeth as he forced a smile.

"After extensive research Wane enterprises and Wayne tech are proud to say we have developed new telecommunication devices exclusively for the Gotham And metropolis police department. The Wayne foundation supports the Gotham police force. And hopefully together we can move forward to a peaceful tomorrow." after Bruce's speech the press began snapping pictures of Bruce and the former commissioner James Gordon shaking hands.

"I hope you paid attention" Bruce told Damian "next time it's you will be delivering the news to the press" Damian shrugged as if he didn't care. But he was scared to be left in the room filled with press and their never ending questions. No matter how much he trained and fought crime, Damian couldn't prepare for the press. Walking behind Bruce Damian said so is this all we do here at the family business walk, talk, and shake hands Bruce glared and said "soon you will find out.

later that day...

50/50 club  
>A man dressed is black and red armor with a black helmet fought his way through the 5050 club which was two face's business front. Defeated thugs lay scattered across the floor." Face! Face! We got a problem out here!" A thug yelled before being attacked by the armored deadeye Twoface growled "who do you suppose to be...don't answer that" two face drew his double barrel shotgun. Deadeye threw up his hands and said "wait wait wait I'm just a messenger. If you kill me I can't tell you the good news " aiming for deadeye's head twoface said  
>"You have broken into club. You have violated the sanctity of my lair. For this I should crush your bones into POWDER. However, you do pose a very interesting proposition: therefore, heads, we accept, and tails, we blow your damned head off! It's going to get messy." "We" replied deadeye. As twoface flipped the coin deadeye quickly drew his pistol and shot the coin causing it to continuously flip. When it landed it landed heads up. ". Ah. Fortune smiles, another day of wine and roses. Or, in your case, beer and pizza! Heads twoface retorted."<p>

Sitting on twoface's desk dead eye said " the Joker is gonna need them diamonds your boys stole from the the police.  
>"The hell you say!"<br>Twoface replied slamming his fist on the table.

" Yep yep plus he also need this club and about two more blocks of your territory for joker gas testing." deadeye knew his lies was twisting a fork in twofaces gut he smiled sinisterly under his mask.

"Tell your punk ass joker if he think he can muscle his way on to my streets he is mistaken." twoface said as he shot the ceiling above deadeye. Deadeye quickly moved before the large plaster landed in him and left the club. 

An hour later across town

Tots Toys warehouse...  
>"ha haha haahaha" twoface laughed "so you're telling me that the ole kook twoface wants me to move to büdhaven for what. The joker riddled."<br>Deadeye responded "yep yep Mr. Face wants you outta here. He says if have plans to run this town and distribute real law and order." Joker responded "And they say my jokes are bad hahahahahah"

Playing with a grenade joker said "so if I cut you to bits you think he will get the message. Nobody is stupid enough to boss me around. He must be crazier than meeee! Hahahahaha  
>Laughing with the joker "deadeye said don't kill the messenger..." joker interrupted " killing the messenger sends a message my boy" sitting in deadeye's lap placing a knife to his throat. "It's not about the money; diamonds or power it's about sending a message…. Desire, passion, people… oil, gas, wood everything burns!"<br>"Kill me if you want I'm not stopping you… but it would be more fun if you toy with face don't ya think… because you have the toys." laughed deadeye. The joker responded I like you but… flattery won't win you any friends in this town.  
>Leaving the warehouse deadeye overheard joker telling his goons to pay twoface a visit.<p>

Later that day...  
>"So how was work I hear it was your first day" Livy as little red stated "boring like Bruce's mansion parties "replied Damian. He continued "School was …." Livy looked at Damian and said "we need to talk about the last time we...well got "close""<p>

Quietly in a nearby office building stood deadeye. In his dark red and black armor deadeye watched little red and nightwing converse as they waited for something to happen. The two hugged and talked for half an hour glancing at his watch deadeye knew it was time.  
>Around ten o'clock the police reported a gang war between two face thugs and some clowns.<p>

When little red and nightwing revived the transmission from oracle they sprung in action. Deadeye followed from a distance using the local offices and other crowed areas as cover. When little red and night wing arrived they immediately jumped into the brawl. Little red punching a clown threw her knife at twofaces henchmen. Nightwing was choking a thug when he froze looking at the black figure descend from nowhere.

"We got this batman" nightwing angrily yelled kicking another goon little red using her training jumped on a clown and flopped him on his head. Bruce as Batman cleared out seven thugs with his gadgets. "Now is not the time" Bruce said as the trio dashed off before the police arrived.  
>Meanwhile deadeye stood secretly watching the whole fight, studying the trio of vigilantes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The following day  
>"So how are things with Damian" Stephanie whispered to Livy. The other girls got quiet and leaned in. Livy loved her college life. She had wonderful friends Dinah (black canary), Helena (huntress), Artemis (wonder girl) and Stephanie (bat girl). Stephanie whispered "how are things with you know who" winking at Livy. The girls leaned in to hear Livy's answer when they heard the commotion<p>

"Gamma Phi Alpha rules" chanted Jacob and his skateboard crew. A foreign student eased through the crowd accidentally brushing Jacob's shoulder. Jacob grabbed the athletic Asian and said " Giaka Giaka mocking the Godzilla movies" the group laughed as the mad stared with anger in his eyes. Ronnie Jacob best friend said "come on china town show us your Kung Fu. Waaaaaaaah!" doing a Bruce Lee pose

Jacob took the mashed potatoes of the guy's tray. Before he threw the side dish Helena grabbed his arm and twisted it. Jason howled as his arm was in pain. When Helena released Jason said "what gives we were just messin around right china town." Livy glared then he and his crew ran off.

"Excuse them Livy said breaking the ice have a seat with us." Looking over at Colin (abuse) who was being hit on by some girl. Livy smiled. "So who are you?" Dinah asked the guy replied "Rikki Tavi." extending his hand shaking theirs. Colin came over and sat with the group. "Colin this is Rikki" Stephanie said. Dinah couldn't hold it any longer she blurted out "do you know karate Kong Fu and stuff" the other girls angrily glanced at Dinah. "No I studied Quánjí" the girls looked at one another confused then Rikki said i think it's called boxing here". 

"So like where you from I overheard Jacob calling you china town" asked Colin.  
>"Oh I'm from Hong Kong" Rikki said proudly. What's it like there Stephanie asked. "Actually it's beautiful during the spring and summer months. Sadly once you belong to the streets of Hong Kong you don't return the same. Its similar to Gotham except there isn't a flying rodent problem." "You mean the batman" Livy interrupted. Rikki eyes sparkled then widen and his voice lifted with excitement as he said "there's a half man half bat here too! They didn't tell me that back home!" the table got quiet then burst into laughter. Rikki Realized that the group was laughing at his stupidity. Dropping his head he quickly left the table. Livy and Helena cried laughing at the statement.<p>

That night...  
>Livy and Jason were sitting on the couch playing video games "Liv is there anybody I need to straighten out" Jason said. Livy smiled and said "no I can Handel it." Livy loved her brother dearly but at times Jason can become over protective. Luckily Livy always have Ali in her corner for support.<p>

Damian walked by the door way and glanced at Livy. Livy quickly followed Damian to his room. Dick returned from büdhaven on patrol as batman. He looked in the living area and saw Ali massaging Jason's shoulders and whispering in his ear. Everything seemed ok but Bruce was absent.

In Damien's room  
>Livy positioned herself in Damian's lap. "Look at me" she demanded straddling Damian like a horse. "you know how I feel about you and you that I just..." Damian interrupted saying" it was a mistake Livy. Let it go. All that matters is I love you" Livy said "you understand that I wanted it but I don't know I wasn't ready." kissing her Damian said understood now go to bed Livy. Livy smiled and bounced happily to her room. <p>

Catching a plane deadeye began planning his next moves and predicting the actions of his enemies. The flight lasted hours as the night rolled into morning deadeye checked his package.

San Francisco Bay 11 am  
>Cyborg arrived home to see a strange man in dark red and black armor entering titan's tower. Instantly cyborg went into attack mode. Attacking deadeye cyborg charged his cannon while knocking him through a nearby wall. When The titans alarm system didn't sound cyborg knew why deadeye was here. As the smoke and debris cleared deadeye emerged barely harmed. Kicking cyborg deadeye flipping into the air caught cyborg by surprise and pulled a vital wire in cyborgs neck. Cyborg fired multiple blasts from his cannon but no longer was able to see. Arriving at starfire's room deadeye delivered his package. starfire opened the envelope and saw the pictures oh nightwing kissing little red on a roof in Gotham. Damian the new nightwing looks almost exactly like Dick Grayson knowing starfire is extremely emotional she wouldn't be able to distinguish dick from Damien. "who are you "Starfire asked armor With a twisted smile deadeye replied "I'm the messanger…"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

With little time for error, deadeye began rushing from the tower to a parking lot. Running through the alley deadeye quickly spotted a silver mustang, after breaking into the vehicle deadeye drove straight to the air port.

Breaking in to the airport deadeye rushed, driving the stolen convertible. As the plane began to take off deadeye drove directly under the rear wheel. Losing control of the car deadeye barely attached his body to a safe portion of the plane. Leaving San Francisco deadeye set out to inspect the damage he done. After planning his next step he passed out on the plane.

Meanwhile zooming across the country starfire flew as fast as she could. Her eyes were watery and her heart was heavy. Starfire viewed the pictures displaying the man she loved with another woman. It burned in her mind as the thought of dick sleeping with anyone other than her. Nearly crashing into a building starfire flew as fast as she could. Gotham seemed to be on a distant planet. Curses she thought as she flew past national land marks.

Metropolis 9:24pm  
>Life couldn't be better for Clark he is finally living out his dream not his the dream of others. In the dark corner emerged the batman. "It's good to see you Bruce" Clark said with a smile "what brings you to metropolis" Clark was pleased and happier than anyone had ever seen him.<p>

"Why did you quit Clark?" Batman added. Answering his question with a question Clark said "Bruce when is the last time you did something for you? Not Gotham, not the world but you?

Batman angrily glared.

"Men will be men" Grinned Diana. Bringing a tray of tea and holding Kennedy their son. Clearing up the confusion Clark stepped to a window and explained I loved "Lois you know that Bruce… but she is human and I'm not, about two years ago she became ill. Later we found that it was cancer she been under too much stress and died of a tumor. I was a wreck and honestly I didn't want to be a hero anymore. After a while I thought that I'm not fit for a woman. But then Diana patiently waited until nature took its Grimm course. "Lois lane the former love of superman dead Diana easily stole his heart." Batman thought. Clearly disgusted batman stood saying "call the meeting."

At the watchtower

walking the halls of the corridors he once built Bruce felt nothing but pain and resentment.  
>By the time the remaining members of justice league arrived batman had covered every inch of the former headquarters. Reminiscent of the previous years.<p>

Everyone was aging. The once young and ambitious justice league was now aged and matured. Happy to see one another in full gear the members greeted and lightly conversed with one another.

Batman was furious. But naturally batman conceals his emotions extremely well. Calling the group to order batman began his statement's "have you lost your damned minds" the room quickly became quiet. "Look at us we are the protectors of this world there is no retirement for heroes."  
>Flash stood and said "we are tired bats most of us here have trained replacements. They are good kids ya know also they are young so are the bad guys when is the last time you even seen the joker lex luthor captain cold and their gangs. The people we have to train them for are the ones who are immortal like cerci Darksid and Sinestro." The group was shocked that the flash matured. "We have lost allies and friends. It's time for a rest." the former green lantern said.<p>

Superman and wonder woman held their head low knowing that they were the only two still capable of fighting.  
>Static shock said "They have the talent..." Batman interrupted "but we have the experience" walking out the conference room batman headed to the teleports. Superman proceeded "Rest assured if the kids need help wonder woman and I will back them up."<p>

Back in Gotham  
>"Bruce had been gone for a while days even" said Jason cuddling with Ali.<br>"Hmmmmm maybe he is busy hon" ali said grinding against Jason. While kissing Ali's neck Jason caressed Ali breast. Ali groaned as Jason kissed Ali's lower stomach. Ali giggled as she felt Jason tongue tickled her skin.

Suddenly the couple heard a large crash. "Damnit" Ali thought to herself as they got dressed and ran to investigate. In the living room starfire stood with dick pinned against a wall by his throat.

Crying she said "have I been bad? Why must you deceive me dick? Choking dick face began turning blue. Livy Ali and Jason ran in the room. Jason drew his knife easing behind starfire. Livy spoke to starfire "talk to me star whats going on, whatever it is there must be an explanation" looking at Livy starfire dropped dick. Her hands lit bright green. Lounging at Livy starfire blasted a whole in the floor barely missing Livy. Before she could prepare to strike again

Out of nowhere Damian wrapped a thick cable around starfire's neck. Using a taser Damian tasered starfire resisting she screamed "liar deceiver" turning to grasp Damian starfire had enough volts running through her to power a city block. Finally looking at her attacker she saw Damian. He almost looks identical to dick. Realizing she had been used starfire passed out before she could apologize.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up starfire cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall. Damian who was more than willing to turn violent against dick girlfriend stood watching starfire awake.

Glancing to his left Damian yelled "Grayson get in here!" holding starfires hand dick caressed starfire's long reddish orange hair.

Starfire couldn't think of the words to describe her actions. She had been foolish enough to let taken deadeye take advantage of her. Sobbing starfire explained how she got the photos then realizing an intruder breached titan's tower. After explaining starfire pleaded for forgiveness and offered to help fix the damage she done.

"The messenger" dick said raising his eyebrows.  
>Jason began laughing. Even though Ali nudged jason in his side he laughed harder. "Bruce is gonna kill you how are you going to explain that" pointing at the large hole in the wall left by starfire.<br>Dick quickly ran to the garage.

Two weeks later. At the Gotham annual back to school charity event, downtown Gotham 

"Thank you for bringing me Damian" Livy said. The time for Gotham university second annual back to school ball had arrived. Dancing Damian and Livy competed with twelve other couples. As they waltz judges scored them harshly. Luckily Ali who had trained them taught them to "spice up the dance".

Dancing closely the two laughed as they shared inside jokes and secretly touched special places.  
>"You realllllly really love me." jokes Livy twirling Livy Damian said "Tt don't make me drop you"<br>As the night concluded a Spanish couple won the trophy and 50,000 was going to a charity of their choice. The cheering and commotion soon was brought to an abrupt stop.

Ka boom ka boom two shotgun rounds were fired in the air. The crowd parted and two women switched through. They wore white make up and bright purple lipstick and orange hair. They were dressed in matching purple gowns. With all eyes on the gorgeous women Livy and Damian easily slipped out the crowd. All "I wanted was one night" complained Livy.

Getting dressed Livy as little red and Damian as nightwing devised their plan.  
>"Good evening Gotham!" yelled the joker as his wheelchair was being pushed by Harley Quinn.<br>"Now now don't go bats where're just "robin" the place. Joker began to laugh hysterically as the girls grabbed the oversized check.

Within moments later twoface goons rushed out the elevator. Goons swarmed the ballroom. Walking through the crowd twoface" said This is a stick up all cash rings cre... The hell you doing here!... apparently your little massager don't deliver messages accurately " yelling at the joker and company

all the thugs targeted the joker. "my massager you say" the joker said "you sent him to meee!"As twoface and joker argued little red and nightwing began to ease civilians through the back door.

The air became tense as guns drawn all around the nearly empty room.

Drawing her bow little red aimed directly for the joker's head remembering what he had done to her. Nightwing read the anger and disgust for the joker and instructed little red to wait for his signal.

"well it seems were in a bit of a jam aren't we" joker said grinning.  
>"Tell me why I shouldn't spatter your brains against the floor." hissed twoface. You and I now have more common enemies. It appears we have guest to entertain pointing at little red and nightwing. As people scurried out the building Twoface thugs released fire. When Little red and nightwing finish fighting the thugs were mostly disarmed. Nightwing began fighting the rest of the thugs. As the joker slipped away harley said "de de why don'tcha be a darlin at take care of the kids eh?"<br>In unison the twins replied "yes aunt Harley."

Kicking Delia Livy flipped backwards to gain distance between her and Delia. Punching little red deirdre began Using her gymnastic skills ducking and dodging little reds punches and kicks. The twins became excellent fighters when working together. Delia and deirdre began attacking together making little red loose her footing and fall. Pinning little red down deirdre nodded at Delia. Delia stretched her leg high beside her head. Nightwing tackled Deirdre and rolled little red out of harm's way barely missing Delia's crushing leg drop. After Deploying a thick smoke the twins vanished. 


	7. Chapter 7

After two long months the bat family became tired. Rumor has it that Deadeye busted into Arkam and released the prisoners. Nearly every night a riot emerges within Gotham or Büdhaven. With all the rumors floating around about deadeye, starfire and cyborg were the only heroes to actually seen him.

The red lounge…  
>The red lounge is the most popular club in south Gotham. The girls were gorgeous and the club was jumping. After attacking the bouncer at the door deadeye<br>Walked to the V.I.P of the club and took a seat in the booth with Mr. Falcone.

One of Mr. Falcone thugs put a large suit case on the table. Opening the case Falcone said "so how did you do it" deadeye laughed and said "I gave our bats something to do. It's safe your boys to return to business the streets but keep the dope out of schools and away from children." Mr. Falcone laughed then his thugs laughed and said "high school and college, those are our best costumers"  
>Drawing his gun deadeye pressed it against Falcone's head and squinted. Grabbing the money deadeye disappeared.<p>

The Wayne manor…  
>After a few weeks of being absent Bruce called a meeting. Bring order to Gotham had been a difficult task for the bat family. Bruce then made announcement to the bat family.<p>

"I'm retiring the batman costume"  
>The room became unorganized as everyone objected to Bruce's decision. Although Cassandra (black bat) couldn't speak she shook her head disapprovingly.<p>

Finally Ali stood. "Bruce is the head of the family and a father to us all. So I stand behind him 100 percent."

The table became quiet as Bruce continued. "Although I won't be in battle I will aid you all with tactical support along with the oracle. "

Looking at dick, Bruce named him the new batman and allowed him access to all of his equipment.  
>Then Bruce laid out his plan to take back the city. Using a large model of Gotham Bruce said.<br>"Dick patrols downtown Gotham cleaning up any thug you come across."

"Jason you and Ali got büdhaven. Take care of it by any means." Jason joked. "Does this mean I can use my Ak?" Jason and Damian hi fived. Bruce glared they dropped their heads.

"Stephanie Livy and Damian find this deadeye. Turn every rock pluck every snitch. Do it quietly"

"Kathy patrol the north and west areas of Gotham Cassandra take the south And east."

The table agreed as they Left Alfred nodded with an approving smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

At School…  
>Since it was homecoming students were out building floats, partying and having fun. The frats and sororities were on the yard stepping. While football fans were tailgating beer cans littered the ground. Livy and Artemis were helping with the Mickey Mouse theme float.<p>

Dinah saw a huge crowd and want see what the commotion was about.  
>The crowd was watching and betting on a fight.<br>In the center stood Rikki in a pose standing in the center if the mat. With standing on one leg Rikki stood in his muy tai pose blocking as two people struck him.

Yawning Rikki extended his leg kicking one guy away from him. Dodging the other guy attack Rikki aide stepped and tripped him. Returning to his pose Rikki began attacking the two with his knees and elbows. Spinning on his heel Rikki smashed his opponent in the face. Planting his feet in the other opponent's chest Rikki grabbed his arm and fell to the floor causing his opponent to flip over him. After the Fight, Rikki began circling the mat collecting money from the viewers. Dinah admired the Asian's sculpted body and charming face. When he made his way to her she eased a five dollar bill in his palm flirtatiously.

When the crowd dispersed Dinah made her move. Handing him his backpack she said "damn if you could fight like that, why did you let Jacob bother you.". Rikki smiled and said "that would have been a free show" they laughed. Dinah curiously wondered why Rikki was fighting for money. Dinah did everything she could not to ask but had to know why so she asked. "What are you going to do with all that money" Dinah said dancing around her real question. Putting on his dark red shirt Rikki said "pay rent and I don't know catch a football game. Gotham knights vs. Metropolis Maulers game at the dome across town."  
>Thinking on her feet Dinah suggested that she tag along to show Rikki around.<p>

Later that day Dinah walked through the mall with her friends Livy and Artemis.

"hey you guys missed a good fight on campus"

"where" Artemis said with a concern look.  
>"The fight was in the gym where the wrestling team practices". Replied Dinah. "Who won" Artemis demanded.<br>Dinah smiled " Rikki was beating some ass in the gym" Livy after hearing the news Livy was surprised that she wanted to challenge the rookie.

"I'm going to a football game with the guy" Dinah stated proudly. "Slow down Dinah what do you know about him." asked Livy "he's foreign, cute, and a fighter what's not to like... Dinah then continued in a flirty tone. "Plus I can always give him a good canary cry If he get out of line." the girls laughed harder when Artemis threatened to beat him into a pulp.

Later that evening …  
>Wrapping a towel around her Dinah walked out the shower and into her closet. Grabbing a blue Jean short skirt and a black v neck t shirt she got dressed. She decided to leave her jacket and hoped she could take Rikki's. After slipping on her heeled boots she headed to the Gotham dome.<p>

Landing in a nearby alley Dinah approached Rikki who was staring at a card game outside the dome. After greeting Dinah they proceeded to the game. 


	9. Chapter 9

The game  
>As Dinah and Rikki took their seats the show started. The stadium became dark as the knights took the field. Fireworks were fired as the star player's names were called. The crowd cheered as Rikki nearly flew out his seat with excitement. "your football its far more interesting than in Hong Kong"<br>"Your football is very different here why do your players were armor instead of shorts and shirt?"rikki questioned. Dinah answered "this is our football the pads are to protect the players when they are hit. Our players carry the ball not kick it. We kick the ball on special occasions."

By half time Dinah and rikki had become very acquainted. "So what brings you to the U.S.? And what do you study at the university?" Asked Dinah. In my homeland I was a worker and I fought during the night to help my fellow orphans. My father is American he met my mother in south asia. After I was born I never saw either of them. I got my ass kicked a lot, So I learned boxing" Dinah corrected "the style you use is called kick boxing in the us." Giving her his jacket Rikki noticed Dinah's nipples harden. Rikki pretended not to notice, but When Dinah realized it she blushed with embarrassment. After the game rikki walked Dinah to a local bus stop and waited on the bus with her.

Riding off Dinah wondered if rikki was straight or gay. He didn't look down her shirt nor did he attempt to put the moves on her. At the end of a normal date guys would try to get in her pants. Thinking back Dinah enjoyed the game even though she barely watched it. When the bus stopped Dinah got off and flew home. Laying in her bed she needed someone to talk to, someone to tell about her amazing night. Grabbing her phone Dinah called Collin who was always willing to help.

Midnight  
>Around midnight arkam guards began change shifts deadeye took advantage of the change in pace and attacked the new shift Guards. Making his way down the corridor to the tech room deadeye released seven crazed criminals. Afterwards he proceeded to the special criminal areas.<p>

In a special cell sat poison ivy the beautiful. Botanical Seductress sat in a dark room barely above freezing.  
>"So what can I do for you sugar" poison ivy said blowing a kiss an beautiful aroma filled the cell." Its been a while since i felt a mans touch" poison ivy said easing from her bed. She smiled at deadeye But it soon turned into a cough. "You're freezing aren't you" asked deadeye. "By special orders from the batman yes" she replied.<br>With a flirtatious grin she asked why don't you have a seat pointing to the bed. In the bed poison ivy sat behind deadeye and continued " I'm dying to see the man behind the helmet rubbing her hands gently across the surface of his visor. Forcing deadeye down ivy crawled in his lap and leaned to kiss dead eye nearly taking off his helmet. Deadeye drew his gun. "hmmm mm" you're not with the bat are you" deadeye shook his head. I have a proposal. If you give me your pharamones now I'll spring you later. After ivy agreed Deadeye presented his present. "This is for you" he said handing ivy the untraviolet bulbs "they belonged to a solar simulator use two of them in one concentrated area and this should keep you busy till I get you out." using the light ivy skin became a pale green and vines began to crack under the concrete. After creating the pheromones deadeye use a test tube to store them.


	10. Chapter 10

At the Wayne manor…  
>The Rain had been beating against the window in the Wayne manor. Livy and Damian had been off patrol but dick and Jason hadn't returned. Lying in Livy's bed Damian wrapped his arm around Livy. As they lay curled up in bed thunder struck causing Livy to flinch. "Tt you scared" teased Damian. "No I'm not" said Livy" "you're bad as Matthew" who use to sleep at the foot of the bed.<p>

Ignoring the comment Livy turns to the side and poked her butt out towards Damian. Grabbing Livy's waist Damian nibbled on her neck. Livy sighed biting her bottom lip she felt her body get warm and her legs moist.

Hopping on Damian Livy kissed Damian as he unbuttons her bra. Quickly Livy began snatching off his shirt. Livy began kissing Damian's muscles. Damian whispered in Livy's ear "I admire you liv you're perfect" hearing Damian say that nearly drove her crazy with desire. Unbuttoning his pants Damian felt his blood rushing through his body nearly ready to burst with excitement. As Livy began grinding on Damian she inserted him inside her. The warmness of her body stimulated all of Damian's senses. As the couple made love the room became hot and the air became thick. Bending over Livy winked at Damian as lightning flashed out the distant window. Thirty minutes later the couple was dozing off to sleep listening to the rain beat against the window.

Downtown Gotham  
>Running through an alley red hood chased down a group of thugs. As they climbed the fence they were greeted by the fist of batman. With all the thugs knocked out red hood and batman ventured to a nearby roof. Batman propped the snitch against a cooling unit and pinned him down with four batrangs. "My friend here is very impatient" said batman. Red hood then threw two knives nearly missing thug's ankles. "Holy shit he can't do that. Batman doesn't kill" yelped the thug nervously. "He's not batman" said batman "he is red hood." We are going to play a game I'm going to ask questions you're going to answer them. If I think you're lying he is going to throw a knife. Since you are a registered sex offender I'm gonna allow him to show me his contribution to birth control" batman said looking down at the man's lap. Batman: Who is breaking criminals out of Arkam.<br>Thug: look man I don't know.  
>Batman looked at red hood. Red hood threw two more knives barely missing the mans calf muscle.<br>Thug: ok ok it was this guy. In red he showed up with two semi automatic pistols.  
>Batman: who does he work for<br>Thug: I don't know... man please I got kids.  
>Red hood threw two more knives this time barely scratching the thug inner thigh<br>thug: sweet Jesus! Look I don't know nothin please let me go!  
>Batman: about birth control red...<br>Red hood flipped a knife four times as the knife flipped the thug closed his eyes and accidentally pissed his pants.  
>Just as red hood released the knife the Thug said "wait wait he work for the mob." the knife barely missing the thugs scrotum when he opened his eyes batman and red hood was gone.<br>The night was young and Gotham was alive.

At Aphrodite's Penthouse

The women were dancing on stage peeling off layers of clothing. As the women shake their goodies the club went wild. The show was interrupted when batman came crashing through the skylight. The crowd scattered as glass and debris littered the floor. Thugs came out of the back in a joint attempt to take out the batman. Batman flipped and kicked a goon through a table. Grabbing one and tossing him into a group of thugs once they all were knocked out batman scanned the room for the boss. Prancing on his target batman jumped to the VIP booth.

"I aint did nothin bats"  
>Said marlo Vitti. One of the mob bosses in Gotham.<br>"Who did the mob bring in." batman yelled "listen bats I have a respectable business ya killing me." batman punched Vitti in the stomach. Trying to grasp his breath vitti said "look I don't know who he is Falcone is the one one he talks to then he talks to us. If you take him out do it soon he's costing us millions. Slamming vitti's head on the table batman shot his grappling hook and zipped through the skylight he came in.


	11. Chapter 11

At the marone mansion  
>Thugs were flying across the room as red hood fought his way to Salvatore. As the pudgy mob boss attempted escape red hood threw a knife threw his thousand dollar suit. Nailed to a wall red hood began punching and kicking the boss. Bruised and bleeding the boss was barely conscious. "I'm gonna ask you once or I'll kick your ass again or put you into a comma. Now…Who did the mob hire why did they hire him and where can I find him." look I don't know the big man makes us pay him a million each week in return the streets are open for drug trafficking.<p>

The following day...  
>"Collin have you seen Dinah lately." asked livy<br>"no she been with her boy toy"Colin laughed. As the two ate lunch Dinah showed up in a new short skirt and shirt. "Hey you guys!" Dinah said bouncing to the table."So where you been and why are you so dolled up"asked Collin politely. "hmmmmm" said Livy slapping hands with Colin "it's not like that" Dinah blushed. After lunch the group proceeded to go swimming in the campus pool.

The time had come for Damian to deliver the quarterly reports to the press. Since the meeting on crime Bruce barely had been around but luscious foxx had tacked Damian under his wing. Standing in his silver suit Damian sweated heavily. Starring at the wall Damian delivered his speech. People began asking questions and Damian became confused the rum felt hot and began to spin. Damian quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited. Shortly later he passed out.

Later that night Gotham docks.  
>A tug boat pulled into Gotham harbor while the elderly black mask and deadeye stood in a nearby warehouse transacting business. Walking to the docking area deadeye was met my several fancy cars. When the boat pulled to harbor the crew began unloading crates. The mob lieutenants stood patiently as deadeye opened a crate. Removing the modified tommy gun dead eye showed the men various weaponry. Highly satisfied the men began loading up weapons and reporting to their bosses.<p>

Falcone mansion  
>Carmine Falcone once the prince of Gotham poured a glass of brandy when the huntress kicked down his front door. As the door fell huntress began shooting falcone body gards. Hearing the attack on his home falcone grabbed his cane and a gun. Just as he was trying to hide little red came crashing through a window. Just as they began the interrogation the police were arriving. The two quickly exited as the police arrested Falcone and his bodyguards.<p>

After fleeing the scene little felt a strong presence some one was watching her. She after searching for the suspect she lost suspicion as she reached home.


	12. Chapter 12

**body**

After a week of searching the nightwing little red and batman finally cornered deadeye.

In an abandon construction site the foursome stood awaiting on someone to make the first move. Growing tired nightwing sprung into action. Punching and kicking deadeye knocking him through two support beams. Finally evading nightwing deadeye planted his foot in nightwing's chest and monkey flipped him through multiple support beams. Fighting batman deadeye noticed a weight loss and fighting style Change. Deadeye had never seen batman so acrobatic flipping and spinning his attacks nearly perfectly. After batman knocked deadeye a few feet and through a few beams. Plaster seeped through the cracks of the ceiling. Little red began attacking deadeye kicking him him in his gut. Just as she attempted to throw him he countered and threw her the multiple support beams. Holding her side deadeye kicked little red off the sixty four story building. Batman jumped off in pursuit of little red. witnessing nightwings anger deadeye began throwing the fight. As anger increased in nightwing deadeye was watching his plan take form punching and kicking niwhtwing only became angrier as the building's ceiling began to crack. When little red and batman returned the roof was near collapsing. Batman and little red tried to pull nightwing off of villain but nightwing continued the beating. Standing over deadeye nightwing cracked deadeye's bulletproof visor and began hammering through the helmet. Beating the blood out deadeye appeared unconscious and nightwing's arm grew numb. Suddenly deadeye grabbed nightwing and tossed him through the central beams causing the celing began to collapse. Batman and little red dragged nightwing as far as they could. As they dragged him to the edge of the building deadeye drop kicked them both off the building.  
>Deadeye escaped as the building collapsed on nightwing. Digging through the debris batman and little red retrieved nightwing and took him home.<p>

After tended to damians broken ribs and fractured left shoulder Livy began nursing Damian back to health. Applying the gauze and bandages Damian sat quietly staring at the floor. Although his ribs were broken and shoulder fractured his pride hurts the most. After playing the night in his head again and again he realized his mistake.

Deadeye has very little combat skills. The batman little red and himself kicked Deadeye's ass yet,he manage to get Livy off the building. Then again he did manage to throw me off him. He wanted me alone in the building he's pathetic. As Damian thought dick came in and asked if deadeye made a comment or remark. After hearing the conversation Alfred explained what might have happened.

" master Damian and master dick, apparently the enemy is more illusive than one is to think. Livy told me about the fight. The odd location the building was still under construction and he chose the sixty forth floor out of the sixty five am i correct?"

The two nodded

"Well the celling was weak that's why it needed support. Knowing this he allowed Damian to beat him up and throw him around so the celling would collapse on Damian. He protected dick and Livy by pushing Livy out the building knowing master Greyson would save her."

Why me though? Damian growled.

Agreeing with Alfred dick said  
>"it's perfect he had to have known you was romantically involved with Livy. Something isn't right."<p>

Removing his helmet rikki laid on the floor. His body was beaten and battered. Trying to stand he began patching up his wounds removing his armor. He smiled " time for phase two" in his penthouse rikki moved to the floor safe and checked opened it. Viewing the 12 million dollars he saved. His phone ranged

Caller: your assistance has been requested.  
>Rikki: what now<br>Caller: lady shiva has agreed to pay you 2 million to eliminate a target  
>Rikki: listen cal my job was to cause chaos in Gotham. And lead the bays around.<br>Caller: lady shiva is in grave danger if you don't help she might die.  
>Rilki: fuck her<br>Caller: ...the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.  
>Caller: the target is Lady shiva's daughter.<br>Rikki: ... Forget it

At the Wayne manor  
>"What's on your mind" Ali asked." I'm not sure" Jason responded "things aren't adding up." Ali kissed jason's neck as she massaged his shoulders. "Explain" Ali said Jason continued "as much as I enjoy Damian getting his ass kicked I hate how it was done. All the riots and criminals running rampant are linked to this guy. Somehow but it doesn't make sense. What's his motive… what's the purpose?" smiling ali said you and dick are starting to sound like Bruce. Rubbing Jason's back Ali eased her fingers around to his chest and down towards his lap Jason smiled and kissed Ali.<p>

Toys for tots warehouse...  
>Since Deadeye's first meeting with the joker things have changed. The joker was getting sicker physically. Deadeye stepped in to the light where he was greeted by two twins. As they circled him Delia attacked him from behind. Kneeing the female clown deadeye evaded her attack. Grabbing Delia deadeye slapped her twice before being struck with a huge hammer by Harley Quinn. Flying into a giant teddy bear boxes fell all over the floor. Smoke filled the room Deirdre drew her gun and searched the fog for deadeye. When the fog cleared Delia was unconscious lying on the floor. Deadeye was using Harley as a human shield as he had one gun to Harley's throat and one on Deirdre. The joker eased up on deadeye and said "I like my egg scrambled" pointing a sawed off shotgun to Deadeye's head joker laughed. "I got a rhyme for ya<p>

Ladies and Gentlemen, Hobos and Tramps, Cross-eyed mosquitoes and bowlegged ants. I come before you, to stand behind you, to tell you a story I know nothing about. One bright morning in the middle of the night two dead fellows stood up to fight. They stood back to back, facing each other, drew their swords and shot one another. If you don't believe my lie, it's true, ask the blind lady on the corner, she saw it too."

Easing his gun down dead eye said I just wanna talk. You see I did what you couldn't do I struck chaos in gothams eyes and now the mob is happy. It's been my plan to" interrupting the joker said "Plans, plans, plans. They always have their plans. But the problem with their plan is that when you take an insane person to the asylum, _you're just taking him home_ - the very place he knows **best**."

'


End file.
